


Harriet Potter and Her Fifth Year As the Queens Spy

by Maddalice13



Series: Harriet Potter and the marvel universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Sassy Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13
Summary: After fighting Dark Elves off-world Harriet has returned home, just in time for her fifth year. Granted it's not like she needs to attend but queen's orders are queen's orders. At least she'll have Loki at her back. Introducing him to the twins is bound to bring entertainment and chaos.
Series: Harriet Potter and the marvel universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346536
Comments: 30
Kudos: 203





	1. The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have returned with a new chapter of the series. As always I hope you all enjoy this. Also for my BNHA fans I'll be getting back to those works soon. My mental block is almost gone thanks to some people pointing new theories out and well i'mma roll with it.

Harriet walked calmly through the halls of the ministry. She was backed by Thor and Loki, who’d cast an illusion spell to hide them. Once checked in, she was caught by the Weasleys and Hermione.

“Harriet! Where have you been? We were so worried abo—“ Hermione was cut off as Harriet raised her hand.

“If you were truly worried about me, then you would have written or called.”

“Dumbledore said it was too dangerous.” Rin piped up, defending his girlfriend.

“Then why were the twins able to contact me?” She quirked her eyebrow at them as they shriveled up.

Harriet sighed in dismay. She’d hoped her first friends would have grown a backbone against Dumbledore; guess they were too entrenched by their hero worship.

“Look, we can discuss this after my highly illegal trial,” Harriet told them as she walked towards the courtroom. They thought they were being so sly changing the room and time. Idiots. Don’t try and trick a fucking trickster.

“Mi—miss Potter you’re here!” A ministry lackey stuttered in surprise.

“That’s lady Potter.” She glared, holding up her ladyship ring.

“I—you gained your inheritance.” The employee was shocked. He wasn’t expecting this.

“Mhm helps when your cousin is favored by the goblin king.” That wasn’t actually why she was able to gain her titles early, but it was a decent cover-up, and Sarah was good with it.

“Well now Miss Pot—“

“Lady,” she interrupted the undersecretary. She knew who this bitch was. Her cousin Jarreth absolutely loathed her and the restrictions on magical creatures she continued to impose.

“Miss—“

“I have already attempted to correct you once I shan’t do it again unless you’re hard of hearing. “ Harriet glared at the woman whose face hardened in anger.

“You are not of age and ther—“

“One I was emancipated recently, allowing me to take on the duties as the Lady of house Potter. Secondly, even if I wasn’t, then you should address me as heiress Potter as befitting my station.” Harriet smirked at the gobsmacked expression on Umbridge’s face.

“Very well, Lady Potter, do you know why you’re here,” Umbridge asked

“According to the letter, I’m being charged with casting a Patronus in front of my cousin Dudley who, by the way, is already aware of magic.” Harriet continued to stand. She refused to sit in the same chair that once held Death Eaters.

“Yes, did you cast the Patronus?”

“No, and even if I did, I wasn’t even on this planet, let alone Surrey,” Harriett smirked as chaos began to erupt across the courtroom.

“Are you suggesting that you were visiting another planet,” Fudge asked in disbelief.

“Planet, plane, whatever you want to call it, yes.” Harriet shrugged as she looked around the courtroom taking stock of who was present.

“I see, it would appear Lady Potter has lost her mind. I suggest to the—“

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Loki said, calmly as he dropped the illusion around him and his brother.

“Just who the hell are you two.” Fudge spluttered.

“Loki of Asgard, this is my brother Thor. Lady Potter has resided in our realm for the past couple of weeks. We have only just now gotten back to attend this farce of a trial.” Loki introduced while smirking at the Minister as he blustered.

“Aren’t you supposed to be attending your own trial?” Umbridge speculated the god carefully.

“That isn’t until tomorrow.”

“I see then I suppo—“Fudge was interrupted once more as the doors banged open. Dumbledore had decided to arrive.

“I’m here to stand as defense for the accused.” He smiled at the Minister.

“The accuse politely declines.” Harriet deadpanned as she looked at the headmaster.

“I’m sor—“

“Why would I choose someone whom I have no idea of they have a license to practice law over someone who does.” She explained, hooking her thumb over her shoulder towards Loki, who had quite a few degrees. Honestly, the invasion and New Mexico were not the first times he’s been to Midgard.

“Are yo—“

“The accused declined your help Albus; therefore, you must leave.” Fudge demanded.

“Cornelius sure—“

“That wasn’t a suggestion.”

“Very well, I hope you know what you’re doing, my girl.” Dumbledore gave her a disappointed look before leaving.

“Jackass,” Harriet mumbled under her breath.

“Now that the interruption is taken care of, I move we end this trial on account of improper evidence.” Fudge ordered, banging his gavel as everyone, but a few raised their wands in agreement. Harriet made a note of all the ones who disagreed; she’d start her search with them.

“The majority has it. Apologies for dragging you here unnecessarily, Lady Potter.”

“No matter, I’m glad we could clear this up. Although as Lady Potter, I would like to put forth a suggestion.” She stated.

“Very well, what is it.”

“Since a mistake had been made with me, I put forth that we hold a re-trial for Sirius Black or rather the trial he never got.”

“Are you accusing the minis—“

“Minister, I’m not accusing your office of being inept. I’m accusing the people before you. After all, Barty Crouch was willing to break his own son out of Azkaban while holding him under the imperious, who's to say the others involved with the trials weren’t capable of similar corruption.” Harriet cut him off; she was getting her godfather a trial or so help her.

“Very well, you make a good point. Head Auror Bones, would you mind summoning the case files.” Fudge asked. He refused to believe the man didn’t get a trial.

Bones nodded as she flicked her wand, frowning when nothing appeared. She called one of the department elves, who popped back and explained something to her.

“It would seem there are no case files.” Bones stated to the Minister.

“None?” He asked pale

“None.”

“I see. We’ll need to remove the kiss on sight order then and try to convince him to arrive for his trial.”

“No need,” Loki smirked, snapping his fingers, bringing forth a disoriented Sirius black.

The hall erupted into absolute chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

“How in Helheim did you manage to get me a trial and prove my innocence, pup?” Sirius asked Harriett as they exited the Ministry.

“Have ancient Norse gods owe you a boon?” She suggested.

“Again, _how_?” Sirius asked his Goddaughter.

“I saved one from enslavement, dying, and kept their mother from dying.” Harriet shrugged.

Sirius blinked, looked at her, then to Loki, then back before stating, “I need a fucking drink.”

“Not yet, I’m afraid. We need to get you looked over at St. Mungos for lasting effects of the dementors and possible malnourishment.” Loki interjected.

“I wanna argue, but I can’t.” Sirius groaned. Loki was his patron, so arguing with him when it came to his health would be foolish.

“No, no, you can’t. Luckily—” Harriet stepped through the floo arriving at Stark Tower with Narcissa and Tony’s doctor’s waiting. “—we’re not _going_ to St. Mungo’s.” She smirked at her godfather’s gobsmacked expression at seeing his cousin, and her’s waiting for them, though by this point, she saw Tony more like an Uncle than a distant cousin.

“Tony? Tony Stark? How’ve you been, you insane bastard?” Sirius grasped Tony by the arm, yanking him into a hug.

“Black! still a mangy mutt, I see,” Tony smirked back at the man

“This mangy mutt could still pick-up girls better than you.” Sirius snarked

“I’m sorry, but who was it that took home the twins again? Oh, right, me.” Tony snarked back.

“As interesting as this dick measuring contest is, I believe we should get on with our examination,” Narcissa interjected, holding no desire to hear her cousin’s conquests.

“Cissy, I didn’t know you could be so crass.” Sirius gasped in false shock.

“You try spending weeks around this one while healing a Potter.” Narcissa deadpanned as she looked straight at Tony accusingly.

“Touche,” He conceded before taking a seat in the offered chair.

“So, why did you say we were going to St. Mungo’s,” Sirus asked them.

“Keep Dumbledore, the ministry, and Voldeshit from interfering,” Harriett explained as she walked off towards her room to change out of her stuffy clothes. She wanted her worn down sweats, dammit.

“I thought she killed the bastard a couple of months ago?” Sirius quirked his head in confusion.

“He made Horcruxes,” Narcissa explained.

“Horcruxes? As in more than one?” He asked in astonishment

“Yes, it’s why my family has been able to cut all ties with him. The Malfoy’s hold strict rules against the blasted things. Especially since one of the family patrons is a deity whose power involves the underworld.” Narcissa explained as she finished scanning the head of her house.

The results weren’t great, but they were better than she expected. A good mind healer and therapist to deal with his trauma, potions to deal with his nutritional problems, and he should be in decent shape by this time next year.

“Just to make things worse, Dumbledore knew, which is why we’re trying to keep him out of the loop,” Harriett interjected, entering the room in her favorite pair of gray sweats.

“Where do you come in, pup? I thought you already graduated with your NEWTS—”

“The queen has accepted me as her court wizard and asked me to…spy on Dumbledore, the ministry, and figure out what Voldemort is up to.” Harriett interrupted, making herself a cup of tea to drink.

“Huh…Potter luck strikes again?” Sirius questioned more than said.

“Yes, and if I _ever_ find the dumbass that caused this curse on our family, I will end them.” Harriett gripped her cup tightly in her anger.

“Wouldn’t that cause a paradox?” Sirius wondered.

“Not if I have the fates approval.” Harriett grinned sharply, making Sirius shiver in fear of how much she looked like Lily when she was about to prank someone within an inch of their lives.

Everyone thought it was Lily’s sass or looks that attracted James. They couldn’t be more wrong. It was watching her completely humiliate a third year for picking on Severus in their first year with an armada of pranks and an airtight alibi. She did the same to them when they picked on him but stopped when he fought them himself and started some of those wars.


	3. Meanwhile, Riddle pisses off a priest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what happened when she met the queen? Welp now the Hellsing cast gets some screen time. I may have also revived certain characters.

“Master, why exactly are we here again?” Sera’s asked her sire.

“To remove a rather irritating blight. Or soul leech.” Alucard smirked before dodging a set of bayonets

“Alexander, you’re looking less torn apart these days.” Alucard grinned at his foe

“Why the bloody hell are you not surprised,” Alexander asked in shock.

“Please, you were the one who used an ancient relic. It would make sense you’d be brought back, plus Yumie proved to be of Yuki-Onna blood.” Alucard explained, grinning as the fore mentioned girl appeared next to her mentor and friend.

“Alright, you got me there, you vampiric bastard, but what are you doing in Ireland,” Alexander demanded

“Destroying a pitiful human's attempt at immortality,” Alucard answered

“I’m guessing that the queen ordered that master of yours ta go looking, so did the Pope,” Alexander stated

“You’d be right, but how would the pope know?” Seras asked.

“The world leaders have a certain pact whenever magic as black as this is used. When it’s brought to attention, everyone is informed.” Yumie answered.

“Well, that makes a lot of sense, so truce?” Alucard asked the man.

“I don’t like it, but sure.” Alexander shrugged before heading towards the shack, only to be wrenched back by Seras.

“I wouldn’t do that. There's a lot of curse-infused wards around the place.” She warned the man.

“Then why don—no, he didn’t! He couldn’t; he shouldn’t have been able to.” Alexander whispered in horror as he spotted some holy infused wards.

“He did. Our guess is he paid someone who wasn’t in the know to do it.” Seras confirmed.

“I see; well, I guess I should work on removing them while you two work on breaking the wards.” Alexander mused as he brought out his tome. This bastard was going to pay for using such sacred magics.

The two vampires nodded, preparing to break through as soon as the holy wards were removed.

The only thing was even if they somehow got the Horcrux they’d need a parselmouth to open it


	4. The start of a prank war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip!

“So, are you prepared for defense?” Loki asked Harriett

“Probably as prepared as I’ll ever be.” Harriet sighed, leaning up against the trickster. What? She ran relatively warm, and his cool temperatures were pleasant.

“Hari, what’re you doing with that Slytherin!” Ron demanded in outrage.

“Hanging out? Seriously, Ronald, he’s not that kind of a guy.” Harriett answered dismissively as she looked over her defense book. Seriously? Was Umbridge really that idiotic?

“Bu—but he’s a—“

“He’s my friend, and I knew him before he transferred in. He’s also a rather notorious prankster and can disguise the fact he was the culprit.” Harriet explained, trying to warn the boy away from angering the trickster god.

“Did we hear that right, Forge?” Fred asked his brother, grinning viciously

“I think we did, Gred.” George grinned back.

“You two must be the infamous Weasley twins.” Loki drawled before smirking at them.

“That we are, who are you?”

“The names Leo. I’m the recent transfer from Norway.” Loki answered using his chosen code name.

“Leo, huh? That’s interesting, so what’s say as a way to welcome you we have a prank war?” The twins said at the exact time.

“Are you sure you want to start a war with him?” Harriet asked the twins with a look in her eyes. It was one they understood to mean a warning.

“Hell yeah! Especially if you participate.” George said, pumping his fist up.

“Hmmm, I’ll think about it,” Harriet answered before returning to her book.

“Alright, then we can have a war, but—common rooms are off-limits.” Loki amended.

“Deal.” They said before feeling a wave of magic wash over them. It looks like the war had already begun.

“Oi, what are these outfits?” George asked, looking at the black dress pants and blue blazer.

“What happened to your hair?” Fred asked, noticing the spikey hairstyle.

“Mine? What about yours? And your eyes?” George responded before summoning up a mirror.

“Wait a second, are those replicas of the Hitachin twins?” A Hufflepuff girl squealed, catching the attention of other otakus.

Harriet looked up at the rising horde of girls, a few boys, and a dash of non-binary’s rising from the seats.

“If I were you two, I’d start running.” Harriet drawled, making the twins gulp at the hungry looks in their fellow school mates. Yeah running sounded like a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I have Loki turn the twins into another set of chaos twins? yes, yes I did.


	5. Harriet deals with a toad

Harriet was minding her own business in the defense class, reading up in some other material glamoured to look like the defense book. When something Umbridge said made her pause.

“I’m sorry, but...how exactly are supposed to defend ourselves on theory alone?” Harriet asked owlishly.

“Raise your hand, please,” Umbridge ordered

Harriet rolled her eyes but obliged the woman.

“Yes, lady Potter.” Well, at least she didn’t forget that.

“Do I really need to repeat myself?” Harriet quirked her eyebrow.

“Do you think you’re going to be attacked?” Umbridge simpered

“I mean, this is a school setting, who would attack children.” She continued

“You’ve obviously never been to muggle America. However, do I think I’ll be attacked? Yes, yes I do.” Harriet argued

“That was due to the incomparable of other unqualified teachers.” Umbridge reprimanded.

“Quarrel for sure, and Lockhart, neither of them, had a degree for defense, let alone a teaching license. Professor Lupin had both, as did Mad-Eye, but he was being impersonated by a death eater who more than likely lost most of his mind due to the imperious.” Harriet argued.

“Mr.Lupin was a werewolf.”

“Wow, discrimination in 2012 it’s more likely than you think,” Harriet said in the most serious voice she could muster.

Hermione snorted in amusement, trying and failing to cover it with a cough.

“Yes, well, you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Look, the fact of the matter is theoretical learning, and then performing a spell on the first try might work with people like Hermione, but for people like Ron and me, we learn better with hands-on. Not to mention but the Auror academy spends more time in practical learning than going over theory. Furthermore, considering I’ve been attacked every single year by a defense professor, then yeah, I’d say I expect to be attacked or have already been attacked.” Harriet shrugged

“Are you implying I sent the dementors after you?” Umbridge seethed. There was no way the little brat knew.

“Funny how you came to such a conclusion when I didn’t mention anything about that.”

“Detention!” Umbridge snarled.

“For what?” Harriett asked in astonishment.

“For accusing your tea—“

“But I didn’t accuse, and I answered all your questions. I never said you’d be attacking me of your own will. I mean, we all know how effective the imperious curse can be.” Harriet argued.

“Fine then for undermining my authority.” Umbridge nodded, sure she had the girl now.

“How?” Harriett wondered what this woman had planned for her since she seemed so determined to give her detention.

“What do you mean how?” Umbridge asked

“I mean, how have I undermined your authority? All I did was ask a question, then answer yours giving logical and statistical reasoning. I could even provide proof if that’s what you need.” Harriett offered, preparing to grab her moleskin pouch, which held the evidence she mentioned.

“Listen, you little liar.” Umbridge snarled, face pinched with anger.

“I haven’t once lied. I’ll even go under Veritserum to prove it.” Harriet interrupted

“You will be coming to detention tonight to correct your abhorrent behavior.” Umbridge firmly stated.

“No, I refuse to be punished just because you disagree with the ugly truth.” Harriet snapped.

“A hundred points from Gryffindor, and it’ll be fifty more for every detention you miss,” Umbridge snarled

“So?” Harriet scoffed.

“What do you mean so, Harriet?” Ron hissed. School barely started, and already she was losing them points.

“I mean, what do we actually get out of the points? It’s not extra credit, nor a party. All it is is a cup that we don’t even get to keep and our house banners at the end of the year feast.” Harriet explained.

All of the students blinked at her once, twice, then three times before it finally clicked for them.

“Holy shit, they’ve been using us to punish our other classmates for them,” Neville swore as he remembered how ostracized the two had been.

“Yep,” Harriet said, popping the p.

That was all it took before the room devolved into chaos. If the only threat Umbridge had was detention, well, what’s the worst she could do?

“You are definitely a little chaos starter,” Loki smirked at the girl.

“Gotta find some way to pass the time.” She said before flipping through her book, enjoying the pandemonium she caused for the toad.

By lunch, the entire school would be informed of how much points were actually worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I made a Discord, I'll probably only be able to chat on the weekends or when I have off, but I figured you all may want to chat. I'm making this available to all my fics once they're updated. I may separate them later.  
> https://discord.gg/t9MxqZFuEQ


End file.
